


Sun + Stone

by AverillOpal



Category: Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Birth of the Darrren, Creation of the Darren, Early stories of the Darren, Gen, Origin of the Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverillOpal/pseuds/AverillOpal
Summary: An early story of the Darren, portraying an alternative origin story for the god from the perspective of the star Little Sun.





	Sun + Stone

The star called the Little Sun sat up on her throne beyond the misty clouds, bending her warm glow upon whomever she looked down upon below. Yet one day, the storms did come to the land, and the rivers swelled, and the seas turned over unto the earth, and many people and animals did drown. The star heard the wails of the people below and she began to weep. Her golden tears fell down upon the land and when they mixed with the endless sea, the many waters began to dry up. And from that day forward, the Little Sun began to look more closely upon the land below, and her curiosity grew. The star saw the people as they rebuilt their lives, and the more she saw of the world below, the more she wished to visit it.

Yet, being a star, she took great pains to remove herself from her throne. The other stars called her names and told her she was foolish and would surely perish, but the Little Sun still planned to fall. And when she did, she fell far, and in an explosion of star-fire, she landed upon the divide between the world of fairies and the world of humans.

In her fall, the Little Sun had burned so bright that she had burned off much of her star-fire, and when she tried to stand upon the earth, she fell down into the mud and it seemed to quench every side of her shining diamond body. The star screamed out in pain, but no creature came near to help. The Little Sun fell further and further into the earth the more she tried to climb out of it. And when she tired herself -- burning and burning to escape the trap -- her crystal eyes closed and her star-fire collapsed into a tiny ember shard. 

But even as the Little Sun died to join the earth, she was reborn where she was buried, because she fell upon the grave of the boy known as Doubt*. Slowly, and with great pain, a creature began to emerge from the spot where the star had fallen. This creature was the humble god who would be known as the Darren, and he held the Little Sun’s star-fire shard close to his heart. And so the Little Sun was reborn as the heart of the Darren, the Smoldering Star.


End file.
